There's No Remedy For Love
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Kau masih menunggunya? Setelah apa yang dia perbuat padamu?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tapi Chanyeol meninggalkanmu tanpa penjelasan, Baek! Kau masih mencintainya?" Apakah salah? "Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasannya." ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt C.10 :** __ **Just Give Me A Reason – Pink feat Nate Ruess** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **There's No Remedy For Love** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Hurt** **/** **Comfort, slight Action**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" _Kau—? Mengapa kau kembali?"_

" _Terpisah darimu membuatku sadar aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Chagiya. Aku kembali untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku."_

"Aaaaaarrrrrggghhhhhh! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa Yoongu harus kembali, padahal Wojoon sudah bahagia bersama Kyumin!?"

"Eurgh, Yoongu brengsek! Dasar egois! Semoga saja Wojoon tetap bersama Kyumin dan tidak goyah!"

"Tapi, mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari empat tahun. Tidak mungkin Wojoon sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Yoongu."

"Jadi kamu dukung Yoongu, Haru? Jadi kamu TeamYoongu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya menganalisa fakta. Kalau misalkan posisi Yoongu dan Kyumin berbalik, kalian pasti akan mendukung Wojoon untuk meninggalkan Yoongu dan kembali pada Kyumin, kan?"

"…."

"Lihat? Kalian marah-marah karena Yoongu merusak OTP kalian saja, kan?"

"I-iya sih…."

"Huuh! Tapi tetap saja, Yoongu kan, sudah brengsek meninggalkan Wojoon tanpa sebab. Sampai Wojoon trauma begitu."

"Tapi, kalau Wojoon masih suka Yoongu, bagaimana? Bagaimanapun dia baru mengenal Kyumin beberapa bulan."

"Uugghhh… Jangan doong. Aku maunya Wojoon dengan Kyumin saja!"

"Kau juga setuju Wojoon dengan Kyumin saja, kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja menghampiri meja berisi tiga gadis dan meletakkan pesanan mereka itu mengerjap bingung. "Eh? Kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Chapter terbaru dari seri webtoon Deeply In Love."

"Coba bayangkan, Yoongu yang meninggalkan Wojoon begitu saja tanpa alasan dan menghilang selama tiga tahun tiba-tiba kembali dan menginginkan Wojoon lagi."

"Padahal Wojoon sudah mulai bahagia dengan Kyumin."

" **Kalau kau jadi Wojoon, kau akan pilih siapa, Baekhyun-ah?"**

Ditodong pertanyaan begitu secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun hanya bisa tergagap bingung. "E-eeh?" Bukan saja karena tiga pasang mata gadis itu memelototinya, menunggu jawaban, tapi juga karena konten pertanyaan itu sendiri. Karena inti permasalahan tokoh webtoon itu…sungguh kebetulan sekali—

 _PRAAAANGGGG!_

Dari dekat counter, suara gelas pecah mengagetkan seisi café, termasuk Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo, rekan kerja sambilannya.

"Maaf, tanganku tergelincir," ujar Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun turut berlutut di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak terluka? Jangan diambil pakai tangan, berbahaya."

"Aku akan ambil sapu." Sambil berkata begitu, Kyungsoo berdiri, berniat ke ruang penyimpanan di dekat dapur untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas di lantai. Namun, sebelum pemuda bertubuh mungil ini masuk ke ruang di belakang, manik kembarnya menatap penuh arti ke arah tiga gadis yang menodong pertanyaan pada Baekhyun tadi. Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo membuat kontak mata dengan seorang gadis yang berkulit sangat pucat dan memiliki warna keperakan di sebagian area rambutnya.

Haru, nama gadis itu, mengerutkan alis bingung melihat Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada membentuk huruf X. Ia mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo mengucapkan "andwae" tanpa suara sambil mengerling ke arah Baekhyun. Baru saat Kyungsoo memberi isyarat ke arah ia dan teman-temannya yang masih membahas webtoon Deeply In Love, lalu mengedikkan kepala pada Baekhyun yang tengah berjongkok di lantai, Haru paham apa yang ingin disampaikan Kyungsoo.

Gadis dengan sebelah mata berwarna coklat pucat nyaris kuning ini mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menggumamkan "mian" pada Kyungsoo sebelum berseru pada teman-temannya. "Eh! Eh! Kalian sudah dengar berita soal Lee Minho yang ternyata pacaran dengan Suzy?"

"APPPAAAA?!"

"Itu sudah resmi?"

"Kau serius? Setelah Woobin, lalu Jongsuk, lalu sekarang Minho juga?!"

"Graaaaah! Kenapaa? Kenapaaaaaa?!"

Yakin teman-temannya telah terdistraksi dan, setidaknya untuk sementara, melupakan masalah Yoongu-Wojoon-Kyumin, Haru mengerling ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Di tengah keributan itu, seorang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan memasuki Café Black Pearl. Bel yang dipasang di pintu masuk menandakan kedatangannya dan Baekhyun dengan sigap berdiri menyambutnya. "Selamat datang!" ujarnya dengan nada formal. Saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah Jongin, Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. "Kau sudah datang, Jongin-ah."

"Yo, Baek," sahut pemuda dengan tubuh atletis dan tatapan tajam itu.

"Kau bisa mengambil pesanan Jongin, Baekhyun-ah. Biar aku yang membereskan ini." Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali dengan sapu dan pengki di tangannya berujar. Ia mengedikkan kepala, mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk melayani pelanggan mereka. Tak peduli meski yang datang adalah sahabat mereka sekalipun.

' _Lagipula akan lebih baik bila Baekhyun disibukkan oleh Jongin ketimbang teringat atau bahkan diseret lagi dalam obrolan gadis-gadis itu,'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengarahkan Jongin pada meja yang tersedia beserta buku menu di tangannya.

Jongin yang cukup sensitif merasakan atmosfir yang sedikit berbeda saat ia masuk café tadi. Tapi, pemuda ini memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia harus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi? Ada apa tadi itu?" Jongin menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah jam kuliah mereka selesai. Ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama di Jurusan Medis sehingga lebih sering bersama, sementara Baekhyun di bidang bisnis manajemen. Sengaja sekali Jongin memilih waktu ini, saat ia dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan pulang tanpa Baekhyun, untuk berbincang.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu sebelum menjawab. "Kecelakaan kecil." Ia menyahut dengan jawaban ambigu.

"Maksudmu bukan soal pecahan gelas itu, kan? Kau terlalu telaten untuk mendapat kecelakaan semacam menjatuhkan gelas, Kyungsoo-ya," Jongin berkomentar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, meminta konfirmasi dan penjelasan lebih jauh.

Bagai diingatkan betapa pekanya pemuda peraih juara Karate Nasional itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum timpang. "Haru dan teman-temannya tidak sengaja bertanya pada Baekhyun soal…." Kyungsoo terdiam. " _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan salah mereka. Mereka juga tidak sebut nama, tapi…."

Dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat dan ekspresi yang mengeras, Jongin mengangguk singkat. Memberi gestur pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia paham tanpa pemuda itu menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Selama beberapa waktu, terdapat keheningan di antara mereka. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Meski, bisa dipastikan objek yang tengah mereka pikirkan adalah orang yang sama.

"Dia…masih belum melupakannya, ya?" Keheningan itu diputus oleh suara lirih Kyungsoo. Ia tidak benar-benar bertanya. Lebih berupa pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan raut sendu.

Jongin tak menjawab dan hanya menghela napas panjang sebagai respon. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil jalanan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Bagaimana _progress_ dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya. Jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah gelengan.

"Tetap sama. Baekhyun masih belum mau membuka hatinya," sahut Jongin, mendesah pasrah.

"Akan lebih mudah jika denganmu saja, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar seandainya saja mereka tidak sedang melewati jalanan sepi.

Jongin mendengus. "Kau serius berkata begitu? Kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu untuk Baekhyun?"

Mendengar jawaban kasar dari Jongin itu, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menghindari tatapannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, meski sebenarnya ingin sekali ia membantah balik; _'Tapi kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan diri untuknya—untukku….'_

Jongin kembali mendesah saat sadar kalimatnya mungkin telah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Bersamaku hanya akan membuatnya terus teringat pada Chanyeol," ucapnya lirih. Dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, Jongin bisa melihat jelas sosok jangkung Chanyeol yang nyaris tak terpisahkan darinya bertahun ke belakang. Ia masih mengingat kebersamaan mereka. Hari-hari yang dipenuhi kejahilan, tawa iseng, kericuhan penuh canda yang kini justru membuat dadanya sesak. Ia juga masih ingat malam di mana Chanyeol mengimplikasikan kepergiannya.

Seandainya malam itu ia tidak menganggap Chanyeol sedang bercanda atau mengisengi Baekhyun; seandainya malam itu ia lebih mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol; seandainya malam itu ia menahan kepergian Chanyeol; akankah kondisi saat ini menjadi berbeda?

Sadar bahwa Jongin mulai kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berdeham dan berujar pelan. "Mungkin kita harus coba menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan seorang gadis? Barangkali saja, dengan begitu ia bisa lebih mudah membuka hatinya…"

Jongin tergelak mendengar usul Kyungsoo yang entah serius entah main-main itu. "Yaah, coba saja. Siapa kandidat terkuat? Haru? Kita bisa coba dengannya."

Kantin utama di Exo University tampak ramai karena memang ini sudah jam makan siang. Sebagian besar mahasiswa tak memiliki jam perkuliahan hingga satu atau dua jam kemudian. Menyebabkan kantin menjadi penuh oleh gerombolan-gerombolan mahasiswa.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang mencapai pinggang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kantin, mencari spot kosong. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik cukup keras dengan pandangan aneh. Seolah tak mempedulikan mereka yang menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dengan sejumput warna keperakan, atau matanya yang berbeda warna antara kiri dan kanan, gadis ini tetap melangkah mencari kursi yang tersedia.

"Haru!"

Demi mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, yang ternyata adalah beberapa gadis teman dan juga senior klubnya yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dari salah satu meja panjang, gadis bernama Haru ini tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka. Samar, ia masih mendengar cibiran orang yang dilewatinya; _'Kau lihat matanya?' 'Sumpah, aku lihat yang satu coklat yang satu kuning!' 'Mengerikan sekali, seperti setan saja.'_

Akan tetapi, kasak-kusuk itu kalah keras oleh seruan teman-temannya yang seolah tidak sabar agar ia segera mendekat.

"Haru-ya. Haru-ya, mereka bilang kau dekat dengan Baekhyun?"

"Dan Jongin?"

"Dan Kyungsoo?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan mereka?"

"Kenalkan pada kami juga, Haru-ya~~!"

"Apa kau dari SMA yang sama dengan mereka?"

Haru mengerling Raeun dan Shinyoung yang kemarin bersamanya ke Café Black Pearl. "Bukan, bukan. Kebetulan saja _eomma_ Kyungsoo adalah _landlady_ dari rumah yang kusewa. Ia yang mengenalkanku pada Baekhyun dan Jongin, dan mereka membantuku beradaptasi di Seoul," ujar gadis ini sambil mendudukkan diri.

"Aaaaahh…..iri sekaliii!"

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa kenal dengan mereka, Haru-yaaa!"

"Baekhyun membantumu beradaptasi? Waah, dia memang malaikat!"

"Apa kau pernah ke rumah mereka?"

"Berarti kau dan Kyungsoo tinggal berdekatan?"

"Hei hei hei, apa benar Jongin itu playboy dan sering membawa gadis ke apartemennya?"

" **Baekhyun sebenarnya punya pacar atau tidak?"**

Bingung karena ditodong pertanyaan sebanyak itu secara sekaligus, Haru nyengir saja dan menggangguk-angguk atau menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sampai mereka tiba di pertanyaan terakhir, soal Baekhyun, yang seketika membuat yang lain terdiam dan menatapnya. Tanpa gadis ini sadari, mereka yang duduk di meja sebelah juga sedang menguping dan menunggu jawabannya.

"E-eeh….itu…." Haru memutar matanya ke atas, sedikit bimbang apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan. Benaknya mengingat pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dengan Kyungsoo kemarin, setelah insiden di café siang itu.

 _Karena rumah mereka begitu dekat nyaris berada dalam satu area rumah, Haru yang tinggal sendiri sering dipaksa untuk makan bersama Keluarga Do. Malam itu pun tidak berbeda. Kyungsoo dan Haru sedang mempersiapkan makan malam di dapur saat Haru mengangkat topik itu._

" _Yang tadi itu….sebenarnya ada apa?" Gadis berkulit pucat ini bertanya di tengah kegiatannya memotong daun bawang. Tadi siang memang ia berhasil menangkap kode Kyungsoo dengan menebak-nebak, tapi ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Mengapa mereka dilarang membahas hal itu di depan Baekhyun…?_

 _Kyungsoo mengerling dengan mata bulatnya dan bergumam samar. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya," ujar pemuda itu ragu. "Setelah makan, tempat biasa?" Ia menawarkan sebelum mencurahkan kembali atensinya pada sup yang bergolak di atas kompor._

 _Maka, setelah makan malam selesai dan piring kotor telah dibersihkan, tanpa kata keduanya berjalan menuju rumah Haru. Tempat biasa yang dimaksud adalah ruang tengah di kediaman Haru yang sejak gadis itu pindah ke sana telah dijadikan semacam markas oleh mereka berempat untuk bersantai. Tentu saja awalnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman karena harus ada di dalam rumah seorang gadis yang tinggal seorang diri, tapi karena Haru meyakinkan mereka ia tidak keberatan, tanpa sadar mereka pun sudah nyaman menghabiskan waktu di sana. Ruangan yang luas, tenang, dan lengkap dengan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan untuk bersantai._

 _Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menghubungi Jongin dan meminta laki-laki berkulit tan itu datang menemaninya menjelaskan ini semua pada Haru. Akan tetapi, apartemen Jongin dan Baekhyun terletak cukup jauh bila ditempuh tanpa kendaraan. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya mengabarinya lewat pesan sebelum duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah Haru._

 _Gadis ini tahu apa yang akan didengarnya adalah hal yang sangat penting. Rahasia Baekhyun? Mungkin bisa dibilang demikian. Ia sempat menduga Kyungsoo tak akan mau memberitahunya, itu sebabnya ia merasa senang sunbae-nya itu ternyata tidak keberatan membagi cerita padanya. Dengan iris cerah yang berbeda warna, Haru menunggu Kyungsoo membuka cerita dengan sabar._

 _Namun, alih-alih membuka mulut dan memberi kata pengantar seperti 'pada suatu hari' atau 'dahulu kala' layaknya dongeng, Kyungsoo menyodorkan selembar foto yang diambilnya dari dompet. Haru meraih foto itu dengan tatapan bingung. Iris berbeda warna-nya melihat paras Baekhyun yang dirangkul oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata besar. Apakah mungkin…._

"… _ini…?" Haru menatap Kyungsoo ragu._

 _Pemuda bermata besar itu mengangguk. "Wojoon dan Yoongu," sahutnya, menyebut dua tokoh dari seri webtoon yang tadi diributkan Haru dan teman-temannya. Seketika, mata Haru melebar. Apa benar Kyungsoo baru saja mereferensi Baekhyun dan laki-laki di foto itu sebagai dua tokoh tadi? Apa jangan-jangan memang—_

" _Namanya Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo kembali berujar sambil mendesah pelan. Sorot matanya menerawang, dan Haru tahu cerita tentang mereka akan dimulai._

" _Well, seperti yang kau lihat saat ini, Baekhyun sangat populer dan banyak yang menginginkannya. Sejak dulu sudah begitu. Ia memiliki feromon, juga kepribadian yang membuatnya jadi magnet untuk menarik orang-orang. Banyak yang bersaing sampai berkelahi untuk mendapatkannya. Saat kelas 3 SMP, ada seseorang yang berhasil merebut hatinya."_

" _Park Chanyeol?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau tahu, aku tidak di SMP yang sama dengan mereka. Aku baru mengenal Baekhyun saat SMA, dan saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tak terpisahkan. Aku hanya mendengar ceritanya bahwa Chanyeol sudah berjuang mendapatkan Baekhyun sejak kelas 2, sejak ia pertama datang ke Seoul. Dan meski banyak yang patah hati, meski banyak yang mencoba merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol, tak pernah ada yang berhasil._

" _Mereka pasangan yang manis. Siapapun yang melihat akan mengerti hanya ada Chanyeol di mata Baekhyun, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan mereka yang ingin merebut Baekhyun pun tahu mereka tidak akan bisa menang dari Chanyeol. Keduanya bahkan sudah direstui oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Orang tua Baekhyun di Daejeon pun sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai putra mereka sendiri. Mereka bahkan sudah mulai merencanakan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu mereka diterima di universitas."_

 _Sambil mendengarkan Kyungsoo, iris coklat-kuning Haru menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang merangkul Baekhyun. Bahkan dari lensa kamera, dari selembar foto yang telah berumur pun, ia bisa lihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di mata dua lelaki itu. Sembari mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar, Haru tersadar betapa ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun memasang ekspresi sebahagia itu._

" _Kami semua sudah menebak akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka berdua," Kyungsoo kembali berujar melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mereka selalu membahas rencana masa depan mereka di depan kami. Betapa mereka ingin membuka sebuah toko kue sederhana di atas puncak bukit, di mana Baekhyun akan membuat pastry dan Chanyeol yang membuat kopi. Bahkan mereka sudah membeberkan jadwal pertunjukkan di hari-hari khusus; kapan Baekhyun akan bernyanyi ditemani Chanyeol yang bermain gitar, kapan mereka akan membawakan lagu-lagu dengan lantunan piano yang juga dimainkan Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan kapan toko itu akan dibuka._

" _Aku bahkan sudah berjanji akan membawakan lagu sebagai hadiah pembukaan toko mereka." Haru bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo mulai pecah saat mengucapkan ini. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Bahwa mereka adalah epitome dari pasangan ideal. Aku selalu memperhatikan mereka dengan iri. Aku selalu belajar dari mereka. Aku tidak pernah menyangka—….. aku tidak pernah menyangka… Chanyeol—…._ _akan_ _pergi_ _…_ _begitu saja_ _…."_

 _Demi melihat Kyungsoo kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk kemudian terhenti dengan suara tercekat, Haru refleks mengusap lutut pemuda itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Kening Haru berkerut dalam melihat Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo yang hanya berperan sebagai saksi saja sebegini terguncangnya, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sendiri?_

 _Setelah memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, Kyungsoo kembali berujar. "Sebenarnya aku sempat menangkap gelagat aneh Chanyeol beberapa hari sebelum kepergiannya. Tapi, waktu itu kukira ia hanya sedang tertekan oleh ujian masuk universitas. Kukira ia hanya sedang dalam kebimbangan normal mengenai pilihan jurusan. Seandainya saja waktu itu aku lebih menganggap serius tanda-tanda itu, mungkin aku bisa….mencegahnya pergi…._

" _Atau setidaknya, aku bisa membantu Baekhyun mengetahui alasan kenapa ia pergi…"_

"Ya! Haru! Kau dengar kami?"

"Haru! Haru! Kenapa kamu malah bengong?"

Setelah mendengar teriakan teman-teman dan seniornya yang mengguncang bahunya, Haru tersadar dari lamunannya. "E-eh, y-ya?" Ia mangerjap diiringi sebuah cengiran bersalah.

"Jadi? Kau tahu tidak Baekhyun sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

" _Kau bisa tebak, Baekhyun sangat hancur sejak kepergian Chanyeol. Butuh satu tahun untuk membuatnya membiarkan kami kembali memasuki hidupnya. Butuh satu tahun berikutnya sampai ia bisa kembali berinteraksi dengan orang-orang baru. Dan meski sudah tiga tahun berlalu, tak ada yang berhasil membuka kembali hatinya."_

"Ya! Haru! Kau tahu, ya?"

"Jangan-jangan kau pernah bertemu kekasihnya Baekhyun?"

"Beritahu kami Haru-ya!"

"Apa dia cantik? Lebih tua? Lebih muda?"

"Jangan-jangan artis? Super model? Wanita karir?"

"A-aah… aku…tidak tahu…." Setelah lama melamun dan menimbang-nimbang, Haru memilih untuk menjawab seperti itu. "Aku belum mengenal mereka sejauh itu, hehehe." Dengan tambahan cengiran tanpa dosa, Haru berdoa dalam hati semoga teman-teman klubnya akan percaya. Karena, memang benar, bahkan belum setengah tahun berlalu sejak Haru datang ke Seoul dan mengenal tiga pemuda itu. Itu sebabnya, mengetahui rahasia Baekhyun dari Kyungsoo sendiri membuat gadis ini merasa tidak pantas untuk membeberkannya lebih jauh.

Erangan dan desah kecewa yang bukan saja berasal dari meja tempatnya duduk tapi juga dari meja-meja di sekitar mereka. Haru hanya kembali menampilkan cengiran dan menyendok makanannya.

" _Bahkan setelah kepergiannya, tak ada yang berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau akan pilih siapa, Baekhyun-ah?"_

Angin sore berhembus memainkan rambut coklat terangnya. Dari ketinggian menara di gedung terbengkalai ini, ia bisa melihat sebagian besar Kota Seoul dengan jelas. Gedung-gedung tinggi dan perumahan padat terciprati cahaya keemasan dari matahari yang mulai menghilang di ujung barat. Dengan lutut tertekuk, separuh wajahnya tersembunyi di lipatan lengan. Matanya tak lepas memandang lingkaran cahaya lembayung itu.

" _Kalau kau jadi Wojoon, kau akan pilih siapa, Baekhyun-ah?"_

"Pertanyaan bodoh," gumam lelaki berwajah mungil ini sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan.

Untuk apa hal itu masih dipertanyakan lagi? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

Bahkan dalam kisahnya, takkan pernah ada sosok Kyumin yang akan mengintervensi.

"… _Yoongu kan, sudah brengsek meninggalkan Wojoon tanpa sebab. Sampai Wojoon trauma…."_

" _Kau mau menghancurkan dirimu untuk laki-laki pengecut sepertinya?"_

" _Jangan rusak dirimu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."_

" _Kau masih menunggunya? Setelah apa yang dia perbuat padamu?"_

Baekhyun tahu ia terlihat menyedihkan dan seperti orang bodoh dengan masih mengharapkan seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun. Tanpa alasan. Menghilang begitu saja tanpa penjelasan ataupun kata perpisahan. Ia hancur saat hal itu terjadi. Dunianya seketika menjadi gelap. Ia jatuh dalam lubang tanpa dasar. Karena Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Chanyeol adalah hidupnya. Chanyeol adalah dunianya. Saat pemuda itu pergi, tak ada apapun yang tersisa pada dirinya.

" _Kau masih mencintainya?"_

Baekhyun tahu, mereka akan semakin menatapnya penuh rasa iba jika ia menjawab 'ya.' _Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berhenti mencintai seseorang secara tiba-tiba? Bahkan meski orang itu meninggalkannya tanpa sebab sekalipun._

Itulah mengapa ia hanya menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasannya." Meski jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang ingin mengetahui apa alasan Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Apakah memang karena sudah bosan? Apakah memang karena Chanyeol tak lagi mencintainya…?

Paras manis Baekhyun berkerut saat pemikiran itu kembali melintas di benaknya. Berapa kalipun, sampai kapanpun, pemikiran itu selalu membuat hatinya tercabik. Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah saksi berapa kali ia berteriak histeris karena mimpi buruk akibat pemikiran itu. Sebagian dirinya tahu, jika benar itu alasan Chanyeol meninggalkannya, maka ia akan mati.

Akan tetapi, ia memang dirundung penasaran. Berulang kali ia mensugesti diri mengenai alasan pemuda itu meninggalkannya. ' _Mungkin Chanyeol memiliki urusan mendadak. Mungkin ia memiliki masalah yang tak bisa diceritakannya padaku. Mungkin ia hanya terburu-buru sehingga tidak sempat berujar apapun. Mungkin…Mungkin…..'_ Hanya dengan berprasangka positif seperti itulah ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan berhenti menyalahkan diri. Hanya dengan sugesti-sugesti seperti itulah ia bisa mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Tapi memang, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin berhenti mengharapkan pemuda tinggi itu. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan posisi Chanyeol di hatinya pada orang lain. Ia tidak bisa…

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang besi yang telah berkarat. Sepasang mata kecilnya mulai memerah. Tapi pemuda ini mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan cepat, mencegah air matanya kembali turun. Kepalanya masih sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis sejak tiga tahun lalu. Meski sepertinya stok air matanya tidak habis-habis, matanya sudah lelah dan masih terasa perih sampai sekarang.

Seandainya boleh jujur, Baekhyun justru merasa iri pada tokoh bernama Wojoon ini. Karena Yoongu kembali untuknya. Karena Yoongu membuktikan diri masih membutuhkannya dan mereka bisa kembali bersama. Sementara ia? Bagaimana dengan Yoongu-nya? Akankah ia kembali ke sisinya?

" _Baekhyun-ah"_

Lihat, bahkan meski sudah tiga tahun berlalu, ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara dalamnya yang khas.

"Chanyeol-ah… aku merindukanmu…."

Di ujung horizon sebelah barat, semburat lembayung terakhir telah lenyap dalam pekatnya malam. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata di pipi kurus Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haru-ya. Haru-ya. Jongin benar selalu datang juga ke café itu kan?"

"Iya, Sunbae. Jongin-oppa selalu datang untuk pulang bersama Baekhyun-oppa setelahnya."

"Ah, karena mereka tinggal di satu apartemen, ya?"

"Aku jadi gugup! Kuharap Kyungsoo belum makan malam dan mau memakan bekal buatanku ini."

"Tapi bukannya Kyungsoo jago masak? Lagipula dia bukannya bisa makan makanan dari café tempatnya bekerja saja, ya?"

"Aiissh! Kau harusnya menyemangatiku!"

"Lihat, lihat. Aku bawa satu kotak stroberi segar dan susu rasa stroberi. Menurut kalian—"

 _Brukkk!_

"Ah, maaf."

" _My apologies. You alright?"_

Obrolan Haru dan teman-temannya yang kelewat _excited_ karena akan _mengunjungi_ tempat kerja sambilan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu terputus karena seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak Haru hingga ponselnya terjatuh. Pemuda dengan rambut putih berantakan namun stylish itu mengambilkan ponsel Haru sambil mengucapkan maaf dalam bahasa asing.

Haru mengangguk dan mengambil hp-nya, berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Café Black Pearl, namun wajah pemuda tinggi itu membuatnya termenung. Tampan, iya. Teman-teman Haru juga mendesah kagum setelah pemuda itu membungkukkan badan dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau kenal dia, Haru?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya—" _Wajahnya seperti familiar._

"Cakep yaa."

"Manis. Wajahnya mungil tapi rambutnya keren."

"Seperti anggota band rock."

"Ah. Ah. Tapi tetap hatiku hanya untuk Baekhyun~"

"Iya, iyaa, terserah kau saja."

"Coba, coba. Menurut kalian Baekhyun akan lebih suka stroberi segar atau susu stroberi? Apa harus kubelikan milkshake stroberi? Strawberry smoothies?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis-gadis itu, pemuda berambut putih tadi masih bisa mendengar obrolan mereka dan langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Di tengah keramaian jalan Seoul, tak ada yang menyadari degup jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat.

 _Es krim stroberi. Itu favoritnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Myeongdong, pusat perbelanjaan di Kota Seoul, tetap ramai meski malam telah tiba. Ditemani lampu-lampu jalan dan dari pertokoan, warga Korea Selatan tampak menikmati hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi. Lagu yang diputar di beberapa pertokoan terdengar hingga jalanan, bercampur dengan obrolan para pejalan kaki.

Di tengah keramaian itu, Baekhyun berjalan lambat. Tak ada tujuan khusus yang ingin dicapainya, ia hanya ingin menikmati kesendirian dan merasakan ramainya kehidupan di malam akhir minggu ini.

Langkah kecil Baekhyun mendadak terhenti saat ia mendengar denting piano. Bukan hal aneh mendapati seseorang memainkan lagu di jalanan myeongdong ini. Beberapa band indie biasa melakukan promosi dengan cara itu. Atau tantangan-tantangan iseng dari sebuah acara tv. Namun, denting piano yang didengarnya ini terdengar berbeda. Terdengar begitu familiar.

 _Mungkinkah…?_

Dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat, Baekhyun berusaha mencari sumber suara. Semakin keras lagu itu terdengar, semakin kencang jantungnya memompa darah. Seolah organ itu siap melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya.

Ia sangat mengenal lagu ini.

 _All of me. Lagu yang selalu dimainkan Chanyeol untuknya….._

Dengan panik, Baekhyun berusaha menerobos keramaian orang yang berkumpul di depan salah satu toko alat musik.

 _Tolong, Tuhan. Tolonglah. Tolong katakan itu memang Chanyeol!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ , Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi di apartemennya. Bersenandung pelan, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan ini membuka kloset dan meraih kaus tidurnya. Ia baru saja menyembulkan kepalanya dari ujung kaus saat mendengar suara orang dari arah jendela.

"Kau tampak sehat, Kai."

Secepat kilat, Jongin menolehkan kepala dan menatap tak percaya jendela apartemennya yang terbuka. Pasalnya, terdapat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut putih tengah duduk di kusen jendelanya. Rambut pucat laki-laki itu sempat membuat Jongin bingung, namun panggilan itu, juga paras tirus itu….

"…Chanyeol?"

Jongin bisa merasakan amarahnya menggelegak melihat pemuda itu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal, siap menghajar pemuda brengsek itu sampai terkapar dan meneriakinya hingga tuli. Namun, suara bel yang menjerit nyaring diikuti gedoran panik di pintu apartemennya mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Terlebih, saat kemudian terdengar suara Baekhyun memanggil-manggilnya panik.

"Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah! Kau di dalam? Jongin-ah, buka pintunya! Jongin-ah!"

Hanya sekian detik Jongin mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu itu sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah jendela, namun, sosok tinggi dengan rambut putih tadi sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada angin yang menerbangkan tirai di sisi jendelanya yang terbuka.

 _Apakah ia berhalusinasi?_

Masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya. Begitu pintu terbuka, segera saja ia diterjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terengah.

"Apa Chanyeol menemuimu? Apa Chanyeol mengunjungimu?"

Tertegun atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun, Jongin mengerutkan alis bingung. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. _Apakah yang tadi benar Chanyeol?_

"…..tidak….." sahutnya dengan suara parau. "Kau tahu Chanyeol sudah pergi, Baekhyun-ah…. Seandainya pun ia kembali, ia pasti akan menemuimu lebih dulu…." Jongin memutuskan bahwa yang tadi dilihatnya hanya ilusi, mungkin ia hanya kelelahan karena jadwal praktikum yang padat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin, Baekhyun kehilangan tenaga dan merosot ke lantai seandainya saja Jongin tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah. Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya cemas sambil merangkul lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun hanya menenggelamkan wajah di kaus Jongin dan terisak pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah…?"

"Apa aku sudah gila, Jong-ah? Kukira aku melihatnya di Myeongdong. Kukira aku mendengar suaranya…. Apa aku mulai gila karena membayangkan hal yang mustahil….?"

Jongin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu dan hanya mendekapnya erat. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini selalu membuat hatinya remuk. Apakah akan lebih baik jika yang ia lihat tadi bukan halusinasi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Minggu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal bekerja yang lebih lama di Café Black Pearl dibanding hari biasanya. Shift mereka pada hari biasa terbagi dua, antara pagi pukul 7 hingga 9 atau malam pukul 4 hingga 7, sementara untuk akhir pekan mereka harus bekerja dari pukul 7 pagi hingga pukul 2 siang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak seputus asa itu untuk mendapatkan uang, keduanya bekerja sambilan di café itu lebih karena ingin membantu teman mereka, Jeonmyeon, sebagai pemiliknya.

Sejak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai bekerja sambilan di sana dua tahun lalu, Jongin hampir selalu datang dan menemani mereka sebagai pembeli tetap. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak turut menjadi pegawai karena jadwal latihan karate dan dance-nya membuatnya lelah hingga ia lebih suka datang sebagai pembeli. Tiap hari minggu, pemuda itu akan datang menjelang akhir shift Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk kemudian mereka bersama-sama pergi menonton atau berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Sejak Haru datang ke Seoul, kelompok kecil mereka bertambah satu orang dan gadis dengan kulit teramat pucat itu akan menemani Jongin menunggu shift Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berakhir.

Hari itu juga tidak berbeda. Jongin dan Haru duduk di kursi dekat counter di pojok ruangan sambil menyantap penganan kecil yang mereka pesan. Hanya saja, Jongin yang memiliki nama panggung Kai saat masih tergabung dalam grup band SMP itu tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu sejak mereka datang, Haru sudah menghabiskan piring pancake ke-dua-nya, dan pemuda itu masih melamun tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kau sakit, sunbae?" Haru bertanya setelah lama memperhatikannya.

Seandainya gadis berambut coklat dengan sentuhan keperakan ini tidak memegang tangannya, Jongin mungkin tidak akan sadar ia diajak bicara. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, Jongin hanya menatap lekat gadis itu dengan alis bertaut.

"Haru-ya. Kau anggota klub senam akrobatik, kan?" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berujar setelah terdiam dan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata beda warna milik Haru. Setelah gadis itu mengangguk, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Apa…..apa memanjat ke jendela di lantai sembilan itu…..memungkinkan? Tanpa peralatan apapun…?"

Haru mengangguk.

"Bisa?" Jongin memastikan jawaban Haru dengan mata melebar.

"Yap. Kalau hantu." Gadis ini menyahut. "Atau spiderman," imbuhnya.

Jongin merengut mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

Haru terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi seniornya. "Mustahil memanjat setinggi itu tanpa alat pelindung, Sunbae. Kalaupun ada pijakan tangga darurat di samping tembok, tetap butuh tali dan kait penahan. Jangan bilang Sunbae mau mencobanya?"

"Yang benar saja." Jongin membantah. Ia lalu termenung mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian semalam. Apartemennya terletak di lantai sembilan dan seingatnya tak ada tangga di dinding luar gedung itu. Kalau begitu, yang ia lihat kemarin memang…..

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Sunbae?" Haru menatapnya penuh selidik.

Setelah menimang-nimang, Jongin memutuskan untuk memberitahu gadis itu. "Kau sudah dengar soal Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo, kan?" Setelah Haru mengangguk, Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berujar dengan suara pelan. "Semalam aku melihat Chanyeol di jendela apartemenku…."

Mata Haru membulat. "Tapi apartemenmu ada di lantai sembilan." Gadis ini melanjutkan saat seniornya menggantung kalimatnya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Itu mustahil, bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Haru terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil berpikir. "Sunbae…pernahkah kalian memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa…. bahwa Chanyeol ini…sebenarnya sudah…. _meninggal_?" Gadis ini bertanya dengan suara berbisik dan hati-hati.

Rahang Jongin mengeras dan ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak," sanggahnya dengan helaan napas. "Keluarga Park pasti akan memberitahu kami jika—" Kalimat pemuda ini tertahan di tengah jalan saat teringat pada keluarga sahabatnya ini. Mendadak, Jongin teringat pada malam sebelum Chanyeol menghilang. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggumamkan satu kalimat berulang-ulang: _"Dia menemukanku, Kai. Dia menemukanku."_

Pada malam itu, Jongin yang tidak mengerti dan menduga Chanyeol hanya bercanda tentang rencananya untuk _pergi_ , mengira 'dia' yang dimaksud, tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Namun sekarang, saat ia mengingat-ingat lagi, Jongin baru menyadari ekspresi cemas yang tergambar di wajah Chanyeol. Ekspresi takut….

Haru menunggu seniornya melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun yang ia dapati adalah Jongin yang mendadak berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Kaget, Haru ikut berdiri dan bertanya bingung. "Sunbae?"

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir pada kemungkinan itu, tapi… aku ingin memastikan…" Jongin berujar cepat sambil berjalan menuju pintu café. Perutnya mendadak mulas setelah memikirkan pertanyaan Haru. Selama ini ia terlalu membenci sahabatnya itu hingga mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja…bisa saja…. Chanyeol terlibat masalah serius dan kini…. telah tiada….

"Aku ikut."

Langkah dan lamunan Jongin terputus saat sebuah suara terdengar. Pemuda ini berbalik dan menatap kaget karena yang berujar bukan Haru melainkan Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut," ulang laki-laki mungil itu. Ia telah menanggalkan celemeknya meski masih mengenakan seragam kerja. "Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian dan aku ingin ikut. _Jaeball, Jong-ah_ ," Baekhyun berujar cepat sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulut untuk melarangnya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengatupkan rahang dan mengangguk singkat. Maka, bertiga, mereka pergi meninggalkan Café Black Pearl menuju halte bus yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah kediaman Park.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak ikut, lelaki bermata besar itu menawarkan diri mengisi ketidakhadiran Baekhyun di sisa waktu bekerja mereka.

Kediaman keluarga Park tidak begitu jauh dari sana dan mereka hanya perlu menaiki satu jalur bus, tapi perjalanan itu diisi dengan keheningan hingga terasa lebih lama dari seharusnya. Baik Baekhyun maupun Jongin tampak pucat dan tegang. Sesekali, pemuda yang lebih tinggi akan melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan cemas dan sorot bersalah. Namun keduanya tak mengatakan apa-apa sampai bus berhenti.

Mereka perlu berjalan sedikit dari halte bus untuk tiba di kediaman keluarga Park. Sebuah bangunan besar yang sepertinya dulu sangat mewah adalah lokasi yang mereka tuju. Dulu, ya. Karena bangunan bercat putih yang mereka masuki kini tampak tak terawat. Pagar besinya yang berwarna hitam telah mulai berkarat, dindingnya yang putih mulai mengelupas dan ditumbuhi lumut. Begitupun dengan pekarangannya yang luas, telah ditumbuhi rerumputan tinggi.

Baekhyun memerlambat langkahnya saat hendak memasuki pagar tinggi itu. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, tempat ini menjadi daerah tabu untuk mereka kunjungi. Satu bulan sejak kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih sering bolak-balik kemari, berharap pemuda jangkung itu akan ada di sana dan muncul tiba-tiba. Namun, tentu saja harapannya tak terkabul. Sejak Tuan serta Nyonya Park meninggalkan Korea dan rumah mereka hanya ditinggali kerabat jauhnya, Baekhyun tak pernah sanggup membawa dirinya mengunjungi tempat ini lagi. Hingga hari ini.

"Kau bisa menunggu di sini bersama Haru," Jongin berujar saat mereka tiba di depan pagar. Tak beda jauh dari Baekhyun, Jongin juga baru kemari lagi sejak insiden tiga tahun lalu. Meski tiga bulan awal ia masih berkontak dengan keluarga Park dan pengurus rumahnya, telah lebih dari dua tahun Jongin tak lagi mendengar kabar dari mereka. Melihat kondisi rumah itu sekarang Jongin bahkan ragu masih ada yang meninggali tempat itu saat ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan melewati Jongin untuk membuka pintu pagar lebih dulu.

Baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menutupi rasa cemas mereka saat menyadari pos penjaga yang dulu diisi seorang ahjussi berwajah menyeramkan namun ramah, kini kosong. Mereka berjalan melintasi pekarangan yang luas seperti memasuki bangunan terbengkalai. Meski tidak ingin, Jongin terus teringat pertanyaan Haru dan kecurigaan merambati pikirannya. _Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Park? Apakah mungkin kepergian Chanyeol ada hubungannya dengan kondisi ini?_

Mereka telah tiba di pintu depan dan siap menekan bel saat pintu kayu berwarna cokelat pudar itu mendadak terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih keperakan muncul dari balik pintu dan menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan terkejut. Dari ekspresinya, dapat dilihat bahwa tak satupun dari keempat orang itu menduga akan melihat satu sama lain.

Selama beberapa saat, keempatnya terdiam. Seolah waktu telah berhenti di antara mereka.

Yang pertama tersadar dari keterkejutannya adalah pemuda berambut putih. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki jangkung itu menyelinap di antara tamunya dan bergegas pergi.

Begitu melihat sang tuan rumah bergerak, Baekhyun pun ikut tersadar dan memanggilnya dengan suara parau. "Chanyeol?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

Pemuda jangkung itu sempat menghentikan langkah saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Hanya sepersekian detik, Baekhyun sempat mengira pemuda itu akan membalikkan badan dan mereka akan bisa bicara, sebentar saja. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu justru berlari dengan langkah lebar.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Sekarang, Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panik. Raut manisnya mulai berkaca-kaca saat sadar lelaki itu akan kembali meninggalkannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau akan kembali pergi begitu saja?" Dengan kaki kecilnya, Baekhyun berusaha mengejar Chanyeol.

Pemuda jangkung itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari menuju pagar.

"Chanyeol-ah…. Setidaknya beri aku alasan…." Baekhyun memohon dengan suara sengau. Air mata kini telah membanjiri wajahnya. Tapi, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menoleh, seolah ia tak mendengar Baekhyun.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" Tak bisa menahan diri, Jongin turut berteriak memanggil _mantan_ sahabatnya. Ia mengumpat keras saat pemuda berambut putih itu telah hilang dari hadapan mereka, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang jatuh berlutut di atas tanah dengan air mata berlinang.

"Keparat!" Jongin mengacak rambut dan menendang kerikil di sekitarnya. Amarah tampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Sunbae!"

Jongin menoleh cepat begitu mendengar panggilan panik dari Haru. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat menyadari Baekhyun gemetar di posisi jatuhnya. Tentu saja, tentu saja _panic attack_ Baekhyun akan kambuh di saat seperti ini.

Menggantikan Haru yang berlutut di samping seniornya dengan tatapan bingung, Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut di telinganya. "Baekhyun-ah…Baekhyun-ah…. Kau bisa melewati ini… Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan. Kau bisa melakukannya, Baek. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja…."

Selama Jongin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, Haru hanya bisa menatap dalam diam. Ia begitu panik saat melihat seniornya itu ambruk dengan tubuh gemetar tak terkendali. Apalagi saat menyadari pemuda itu mendadak tidak bernapas dengan air mata berlinang. Gadis ini hanya terpaku, baru menyadari betapa seriusnya masalah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau akan kembali bertugas di Seoul."_

Begitu titah yang didapatnya. Wajahnya tetap datar saat menerima perintah itu, menyembunyikan kekagetan juga kepanikan yang muncul secara signifikan. Ia ingin bertanya, kenapa ia kembali ditugaskan di kota yang telah ditinggalkannya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu. Namun, ia paham tak pada tempatnya ia mempertanyakan perintah Sang Lord. Telah lama ia dilatih bahwa ia tak memiliki hak untuk membantah. Ia lebih dari paham untuk tidak membuat keributan dan melaksanakan saja apa yang diperintahkan.

Akan tetapi, bohong jika ia berkata kondisi ini tidak memengaruhinya. Detik pertama ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di Ibu Kota Korea Selatan itu, berbagai emosi menghantamnya. Rindu, rasa bersalah, penyesalan, rindu, kekhawatiran, keragu-raguan, dan lebih banyak lagi rindu. Emosi yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri dan berakhir mengunjungi tempat-tempat penuh kenangan. Ia sangat ingin menemuinya, begitu ingin sampai-sampai sengaja memainkan lagu favorit lelaki itu di depan salah satu toko alat musik. Begitu ingin ia mencari tahu kabarnya sampai nekat mengunjungi kediaman salah satu temannya. Begitu kuat kerinduan itu sampai-sampai ia terus mengikuti ke manapun individu itu pergi dari balik bayang-bayang.

Sorot matanya sendu dari balik rambut putih keperakannya. Sepasang bola matanya tak pernah lepas dari postur mungil lelaki itu, mengikuti tiap gerak-geriknya, mempelajari air mukanya. Ulu hatinya terasa nyeri saat teringat kejadian kemarin. Ia tak pernah mengira lelaki itu akan mendatangi bekas kediamannya, yang ia jadikan tempat persembunyian saat ini. Ia tak pernah mengira mereka akan kembali berpapasan. Tapi, apalah daya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menghindar. Berlari. Pergi. Karena tak seharusnya mereka bersama. Karena tak mungkin mereka bisa bersama.

Walau ia tahu, tindakannya telah kembali menyakiti lelaki itu…. Baekhyun…

Tenggelam dalam lamunan, ia terkejut saat kehilangan jejak atas lelaki itu. Padahal ia melamun tak selama itu, tapi sosok Baekhyun tak lagi ada dalam jarak pandangnya. _'Apa ia memasuki salah satu toko?'_

Ia mempercepat langkah dan melongok beberapa jendela toko yang dilewatinya, mengira mungkin Baekhyun hendak membeli sesuatu dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Namun, apa yang ditemukannya? Saat melewati salah satu gang sempit di antara dua gedung tak terawat, beberapa orang pria sedang menyudutkan Baekhyun, menekannya ke tembok, menggerayanginya, dan mencoba melakukan pelecehan seksual.

Amarahnya bergolak. Menggelegak, merambat naik, membutakan mata dan pikirannya. Tubuh jangkungnya bergerak cepat, bagai robot, menghantam pria-pria menjijikkan itu dengan bogem kuat berkali-kali. Ia tidak membuat keributan. Ia tidak berteriak, ia tidak mencaci, ia tidak memaki. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, wajahnya tanpa emosi. Hanya tinju dan tendangannya yang bergerak cepat, tanpa henti.

Ia tidak membuat keributan. Mereka lah yang berteriak memohon ampun. Mereka yang mengerang dan terbatuk-batuk, terengah kehabisan napas.

Tapi ia tak ingin mendengarkan mereka. Ia tak ingin mengabulkan keinginan mereka. Ia tak ingin berhenti memberi mereka pelajaran. Ia tak ingin berhenti membuat mereka merasakan penderitaan.

Ia tak terhentikan. Ia bisa membuat mereka berhenti bergerak selamanya, kalau saja tidak ada sepasang lengan ramping yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dengan teriakan panik bercampur isakan.

"CHANYEOL-AH, CUKUP! CUKUP! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja…."

Ia menunduk menatap jari-jari indah yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan kurus milik pemuda yang memeluknya dengan gemetar. Ia ingin kembali menyentuh tangan itu. Ia ingin kembali menggandengnya, mengecupnya, menyilangkan jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tangannya yang berukuran lebih besar telah terangkat dan hendak menggenggam jari-jari indah itu. Akan tetapi, gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bercak darah yang tertempel di punggung tangannya.

Ia kotor. Teramat kotor. Ia tak boleh mengotori tangan indah itu.

Melepaskan diri dari rangkulan longgar Baekhyun yang gemetar, ia berlari meninggalkan lokasi. Berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali memanggil namanya dengan isak putus asa.

Hatinya hancur mendengar panggilan itu. Batinnya tercabik mendengar tangisan itu. Tuhan Maha Tahu betapa ia ingin berbalik dan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan tak pernah melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Tapi ia tak bisa…. Karena keberadaannya hanya akan menodai malaikat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah begitu larut. Mungkin sudah memasuki waktu dini hari. Chanyeol tak tahu. Otaknya tak bisa diajak berpikir karena telah terganggu oleh efek alkohol yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Entah berapa botol soju dan berapa kaleng bir yang telah ia habiskan. Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak peduli apakah ia ada tugas malam itu. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Ia tak ingin mengingat apapun. Ia tak ingin tetap sadar.

Karena kesadaran membuatnya terus mengingat Baekhyun, terus menginginkannya, sekaligus juga menghempasnya pada kenyataan pahit.

Tubuh tingginya berjalan oleng. Penjaga kedai sudah mengusirnya dan Chanyeol tak tahu ia ada di mana saat ini. Ia berlari tak tentu arah setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun sore tadi. Baekhyun. Baekhyun-nya yang rupawan. Baekhyun-nya yang mempesona. Ia harap Kai telah membawanya ke tempat aman.

Tertawa-tawa kering tanpa alasan jelas dengan langkah terhuyung, Chanyeol terlambat menyadari kedatangan seseorang dari belakangnya. Otaknya yang telah dirusak alkohol hanya sempat menyadari keberadaan orang itu saat sebuah tinju mendarat di rahangnya.

"Untuk apa kau kembali, brengsek!? UNTUK APA KAU KEMBALI?!"

Ia tersungkur dan teriakan itu yang diterimanya.

Tubuh jangkungnya yang telah menghantam tanah ditarik kembali, diguncang keras oleh penyerangnya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun hancur setelah kepergianmu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana ia tersiksa melewati hari-harinya tanpamu? KENAPA KAU PERGI?! PENGECUT!"

Ia tidak melawan saat bogem mentah itu berkali-kali mendarat di tubuhnya. Ia tidak membantah tuduhan-tuduhan penuh amarah itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan nama pemuda yang kini menguncinya di tanah. "Kai," ujarnya.

"Brengsek!" Kai, alias Jongin menggeram keras. Ia memukul-mukul tanah di sebelah kepala Chanyeol sementara kepalanya tertunduk rendah, nyaris seperti bersandar di pundak Chanyeol yang berbaring. "Apa kau kembali untuk memperbaiki keadaan? Apa kau kembali untuknya?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara serak. Karena jika benar begitu, Jongin tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. _'Karena ia begitu membutuhkanmu. Karena ia hanya membutuhkanmu.'_

" _Ani…_ " Chanyeol menjawab pelan.

" _MWO?!_ " Jongin tersentak, menatap tajam Chanyeol di bawahnya dan mencengkeram kerah pemuda itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak? KALAU BEGITU UNTUK APA KAU KEMARI?!" Jongin kembali berteriak murka.

"Bunuh aku, Kai," Chanyeol berbisik.

" _Mwo?!_ "

"Bunuh aku." Chanyeol berujar lebih keras.

" _What the f*ck?!_ Pengecut keparat! Apa kau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun selalu memimpikanmu? Apa kau tahu berapa lama ia menangisimu? Kau pengecut, brengsek! Baekhyun membutuhkanmu! Baekhyun menginginkanmu…" Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di wajah Jongin. Ia tertunduk dengan kerah Chanyeol masih dalam cengkeramannya.

Di bawahnya, Chanyeol bergetar pelan. Rahangnya terkatup rapat hingga giginya bergemeletuk. Pipi tirusnya pun telah basah oleh air mata. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya tetap sama: "Bunuh aku, Kai. Bunuh aku." Hanya itu yang terus diucapkannya dengan suara pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalanya berdenyut keras akibat _hangover_. Tubuhnya yang memar-memar juga terasa ngilu, meski rasa sakit seremeh itu bukan hal baru baginya. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di rumah ini lagi setelah bertemu Jongin semalam. Memorinya terhenti pada perkelahian mereka, yang tidak ia ingat bagaimana ujungnya. Tahu-tahu ia telah ada di bekas kamarnya di kediaman Keluarga Park dan matahari telah tinggi, nyaris mulai condong ke barat.

Kepak sayap burung di dekat jendela menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendongak dan menghampiri burung merpati putih itu. Gulungan kertas yang terikat di salah satu kakinya ia ambil dengan wajah datar. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena mendapat tugas tepat saat masih _hangover_.

Secarik kertas itu berisi sebuah alamat. Tanpa pengirim, tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Terkadang tugasnya memang seperti ini, pergi ke alamat yang diberikan untuk mendapat perintah langsung di lapangan. Setelah menenggak beberapa butir vitamin sebagai pengganti sarapan plus makan siang, ia memasang ikat pinggang berisi jejeran pisau lemparnya, menyelipkan pistol di sisinya, dan meraih tas golf yang sebenarnya berisi senapan. Dengan segala persenjataannya tersembunyi di balik mantel biru, ia meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya menuju alamat yang diberitahukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lengkap sekali persenjataanmu, Phoenix."

Ia menatap malas komentar dari pemuda berkulit pucat dengan lesung pipi yang menyambutnya begitu tiba di lokasi. Di sebuah gedung tua, sepertinya bekas gudang atau ruang workshop yang tak lagi dipakai. Banyak perabotan bertumpuk penuh debu. Namun, hanya ada satu orang yang bersandar santai di dekat tumpukan kotak kayu kosong di tengah ruangan.

"Karena aku datang kemari bukan untuk meladeni unicorn kurang kerjaan sepertimu." Ia balas menyindir.

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat ikal itu terkekeh pelan. "Oh, mengapa begitu yakin?" cibirnya.

Ia menatap _rekan kerjanya_ itu tajam. "Di mana Lord Zen?" tanyanya. Bila ia sampai diminta datang ke tempat sepi seperti ini, alih-alih langsung ke lokasi operasi, maka seharusnya Lord Zen akan menemuinya. Barangkali memberinya tugas khusus, tugas besar. Biasanya seperti itu. Itulah kenapa ia tidak senang hanya mendapati unicorn pucat itu.

"Tak sabaran seperti biasanya Phoenix-ku yang satu ini."

Suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari lantai dua gudang tua tersebut. Dua pemuda lain yang ada di sana membungkukkan kepala mereka ke arah pria muda itu sambil menggumamkan, "Lord Zen."

Pria bernama Zen itu tersenyum culas dan melemparkan secarik foto ke hadapan mereka. "Itu targetmu malam ini, Phoenix," ujarnya.

Ia tak perlu membungkuk untuk meraih foto itu, karena dari posisi berdirinya pun ia bisa mengenali siapa yang ada dalam foto. Matanya melebar tak percaya dan ia mendongak cepat, menatap bosnya, meminta penjelasan. "Mengapa dia… _My Lord_?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau berani membantah perintah Lord Zen?!"

" _Back off, Unicorn!_ Aku hanya bertanya," geramnya. "Apa yang diharapkan dari kematian mahasiswa biasa sepertinya, _My Lord_?"

Zen tersenyum lebar. "Kesetiaanmu," sahutnya riang. Pria itu kemudian tertawa keras. "Ekspresi yang bagus, Phoenix! Kau kira bisa menyembunyikannya dari kami? Anak itu yang membuatmu mengkhianati organisasi tujuh tahun lalu, bukan?

"Bukan, _My Lord_! Ia sama sekali tak ada kaitannya—"

Zen mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Tapi anak itu yang menghalangimu kembali pada organisasi. Jangan membantah, Phoenix, kami mengetahui semuanya."

Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan emosi, berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap dingin. Walau keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya.

"Menurutmu mengapa kau kembali ditugaskan di sini, Phoenix?" Zen bertanya dengan tatapan menantang. "Tugas utamamu di sini hanya satu: menghabisi anak bernama Byun Baekhyun itu."

Tubuhnya gemetar, sementara buku-buku tangannya memutih. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ujarnya parau.

Baik Zen maupun pemuda berlesung pipit dengan _codename_ Unicorn menatapnya terkejut. "Kau yakin? Kau tahu bagaimana sistem organisasi kita bekerja, Phoenix. Kalau kau menolak tugas yang diberikan padamu, kau akan mendapat hukuman—"

"Saya bersedia menerima hukuman apapun, _Lord_. Saya bersedia melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Sebagai gantinya—"

"—dan misi yang bersangkutan akan tetap dijalankan, dialihtugaskan pada anggota lain." Zen menyeringai melihat anak buahnya pucat pasi.

Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Benaknya menggelap, ia hanya paham bahwa ia ingin menerjang pria itu hingga terkapar di tanah, menghentikan segala rencananya untuk melukai Baekhyun-nya. Tapi, ia melupakan keberadaan Si Unicorn, yang dengan cepat menghantamnya telak di tengkuk, merubuhkannya hingga berlutut di hadapan Zen yang menyeringai senang.

Ia bisa saja melawan unicorn itu. Akan tetapi, dari lantai di bawahnya tiba-tiba keluar borgol yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, menahannya di tempat, tak bisa bangkit atau bahkan meraih pistol di pinggangnya.

"Kau harus dihukum karena melakukan pemberontakan, Phoenix." Zen berujar riang.

" _My Lord_ , kumohon, _My Lord_. Aku akan lakukan apapun. Aku akan menerima hukuman apapun. Kumohon biarkan Baekhyun, ia tak ada kaitan apapun denganku. _I beg you, Lord Zen_."

Zen terkekeh senang. Unicorn pucat di sampingnya mendenguskan cemoohan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Termasuk mengemis dan membuang harga dirinya seperti ini sekalipun….

"Apa kau dengar suara hitungan mundur itu, Phoenix?" Alih-alih merespon permohonan anak buahnya, Zen berujar riang. "Bagian ini memang bukan spesialisasimu, tapi, aku yakin kau cukup familiar dengan suara ini, bukan?"

Hatinya mencelos saat mengenali suara yang terdengar samar di gudang besar itu.

Zen tertawa nyaring. "Kau tahu apa lagu terindah yang amat kusukai selain jeritan panik?" Pria itu membungkuk di depan anak buahnya yang berambut keperakan dan berbisik keras. "Ledakan!" Setelah berkata demikian, pria dengan mata merah itu berjalan keluar gudang. Kekeh riangnya terdengar mengiringi hitungan mundur bom yang saling bersahutan.

Panik menderanya. Tubuhnya memberontak, berniat melepaskan diri dari borgol yang mengikatnya. Tapi, saat seruan Zen memantul di dinding tinggi, ia terdiam. "Kau pasti bisa melepaskan diri dari borgol itu, Phoenix. Tapi, kalau kau tetap diam dan menikmati ledakan itu, aku akan mempertimbangkan kembali penyerangan atas anak itu."

Bagai bisa membaca pikirannya, Zen tergelak keras.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berencana menukar nyawamu untuk anak itu, kan?"

Ia mendengus, baru sadar Unicorn itu masih di sana. "Lord Zen tidak pernah mengingkari perkataannya, bukan?"

"Untuk apa kau bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk laki-laki itu?"

Ia tak menjawab dan hanya duduk santai di antara rantai yang memborgolnya. Matanya terpejam, lengannya tersilang di depan dada tanpa gestur perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Kau gila—?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, kecuali ingin menjadi unicorn panggang."

Pemuda dengan tato unicorn di lehernya itu menggeleng tak paham dan berjalan meninggalkan _rekannya._ "Selamat tinggal, Phoenix…."

Setelah suara pintu besi menjeblak tertutup diikuti bunyi gerendel gembok dari luar, suara hitung mundur bom di ruangan itu jadi terdengar lebih jelas. Seperti melodi pengantar kematian.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Lord Zen memberinya kesempatan untuk menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Tapi ia tahu pria itu tidak pernah ingkar. Meski mungkin seharusnya ia meninggalkan pesan pada Kai agar menjaga Baekhyun-nya.

Aah, ia ingin melihat senyum manis Baekhyun sekali lagi saja. _Untuk yang terakhir kalinya…._

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Oh, apakah malaikat maut tengah bersimpati padanya hingga membiarkannya mendengar suara indah Baekhyun sebelum ajalnya tiba?

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Begitu yakin dirinya hanya sedang berhalusinasi, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut putih itu membelalak tak percaya saat Baekhyun benar-benar ada di hadapannya, mengguncang tubuhnya dengan wajah cemas.

"... Baek…hyun….?" bisiknya tak percaya. "…..Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seseorang memberitahuku kau ada di sini dan sedang dalam bahaya."

"Siapa—" Keheranannya ia telan kembali saat teringat Unicorn ataupun Lord Zen mungkin saja masih ada di luar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka. Atau, lebih buruk lagi, mungkin saja Baekhyun sengaja dijebak kemari. Menolehkan kepala ke sekitar bangunan, kerut di dahinya semakin dalam karena tidak melihat keberadaan siapapun di sana. Tidak Lord Zen, tidak Unicorn; mereka benar-benar telah meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak juga bermunculan anggota organisasi kelas bawah yang menyerbu dari balik tumpukan barang bekas. Seolah tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak lagi sendirian di gudang itu.

"Pergi dari sini, Baekhyun!" Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu tidak seharusnya ada di sana.

"Kita harus menemukan kunci borgolmu dulu," Baekhyun menyahut sambil mencari-cari ke sekeliling ruangan. Baekhyun sadar, menemukan kunci borgol memang terlalu ideal dan nyaris mustahil, tapi mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk kunci. Kawat, misalnya? Atau tang? Gergaji? Kapak?

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini! Mereka sudah memasang bom!" Chanyeol berseru panik. Tubuh jangkungnya dalam posisi berlutut, sangat ingin meraih Baekhyun untuk mengusirnya cepat-cepat dari sana. Tapi, lelaki manis itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus mengelilingi gudang seolah tak mendengar kalimat panik Chanyeol.

Bunyi detik bom yang terus berlanjut terdengar berdenging di telinga Chanyeol, meningkatkan taraf paniknya. Apalagi saat Baekhyun tetap tak memberi tanda-tanda akan pergi dari sana tanpanya. "Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya putus asa. "Cepat pergi dari sini—"

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Di luar dugaan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentak keras. Setengah berteriak pemuda itu, sebelum kembali mencari. Berusaha tidak melihat Chanyeol yang tertunduk dalam.

Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan tak sabar. Frustasi, ia amat panik karena tak menemukan benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membebaskan Chanyeol tanpa melukai pemuda itu. Kesedihan dan keputusasaan terpendam yang tiba-tiba meluap naik, jelas sama sekali tidak membantu.

Baekhyun sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar ia sadar apa yang harus ia prioritaskan. Tapi, ia begitu takut mereka tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara seperti ini lagi. Maka, setelah terdiam, Baekhyun memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?" Sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berusaha menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk dengan posisi berlutut. Suaranya terdengar parau dan menyedihkan. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat sampai terasa menyakitkan. Ia takut mendengar jawabnya. Nyaris, Baekhyun ingin menarik kembali pertanyaannya.

Tapi, ia lelah berada dalam ketidakpastian yang menyesakkan.

"Apakah kau sudah bosan denganku? Apa kau….sudah tidak membutuhkanku? Apa kau…tak lagi mencintaiku…?"

Chanyeol mendongak cepat dan menatapnya nanar setelah ia menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Wajah tampannya berkerut sedih. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, suara ledakan terdengar dari salah satu dinding gudang.

Ledakan kecil. Bukan bom yang utama. Chanyeol berani bertaruh Lord Zen meletakkan sejumlah bom kecil yang akan meledak bertahap sampai waktu hitung mundur bom utama habis. Walau kecil, ledakan barusan telah menghancurkan salah satu sisi dinding, melemparkan bongkahan bata menubruk kotak-kotak kayu yang terguling akibat efek domino.

Sialnya, salah satu tumpukan kotak kayu itu tengah mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

 _Braakkkk!_

Teriakan keras Chanyeol memantul di dinding tinggi gudang. Baekhyun berpikir, jika itu adalah suara terakhir yang bisa didengarnya, ia tidak akan mati penasaran.

Tapi, bukannya merasakan nyeri tak terkira akibat tertimpa balok kayu, Baekhyun justru terjerembab dengan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol di atasnya, melindunginya dari potongan kayu yang kini terserak di lantai batu.

"Chanyeol—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon apa yang terjadi, kalimatnya diputus oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya…" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap tak percaya potongan kayu yang terjatuh dari punggung Chanyeol. Lebih tidak percaya lagi saat melihat rantai yang mengikat pemuda itu pada lantai tadi telah terputus, meski besi borgol masih melingkari pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kerusakan semacam ini bukan hal baru bagi tubuhnya. Ia pernah mendapat yang lebih buruk. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengalami hal seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan hal seperti ini menimpamu."

Demi mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun bagai disadarkan pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. "Apa…apa kau meninggalkanku karena ini…?" tanyanya pelan. Matanya melebar saat sadar apa arti dari itu semua. Bahwa Chanyeol pergi untuk melindunginya…

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut putih menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun menahannya dengan menangkup wajah tirus Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Jawab aku, Chanyeol-ah," pintanya halus.

"Kau akan terluka jika aku terus bersamamu. Aku hanya akan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya," Chanyeol menyahut lirih. "Kau akan membenciku jika tahu pekerjaan macam apa yang—"

Kalimat Chanyeol terputus karena Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Meski tiga tahun sudah berlalu, meski kau meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan, meski mereka berkata aku harus melupakanmu, aku tidak bisa. Aku menginginkanmu. Apa kau tidak menginginkanku?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Iris coklat Baekhyun menatapnya lekat dan siapalah ia, menolak wajah memelas penuh kasih itu? Wajah manis yang selama tiga tahun ini terus membayang di pelupuk matanya. Wajah manis yang selalu mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi. Tak peduli berapa kalipun ia mengingatkan diri atas perbedaan dunia yang mereka jalani. Detik ini, saat mata kecil itu menatapnya dalam, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain merengkuh kembali Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Chanyeol telah mencondongkan tubuh dan meraup bibir merah Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Ciuman lembut yang mewakili rindu yang tertumpuk selama tiga tahun.

"Impianmu untuk membuka toko kue di atas bukit tidak akan terlaksana jika kau bersamaku." Pemuda tinggi itu berujar kemudian. Bibirnya tak lagi bertaut dengan milik Baekhyun, meski kening keduanya masih saling menyandar satu sama lain. "Hidup dalam pengejaran, bayang-bayang, bahkan mungkin begitu keluar dari sini pun—"

"Kurasa menjual kue dan pastry menggunakan _food truck_ juga menarik." Baekhyun kembali memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Tangan indahnya mengusap pipi tirus pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Senyum lembut terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku menginginkanmu," ulangnya dalam bisikan.

Chanyeol akan mengira ia sedang berhalusinasi seandainya saja ledakan kedua tidak menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Bom yang lebih besar itu menggetarkan lantai gudang, menciptakan kobaran api yang lebih besar, melalap kotak-kotak kayu yang terserak. Panas dan bau mesiu mengingatkan mereka pada situasi awal.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini," Chanyeol berkata, menajamkan telinga untuk memastikan hitungan mundur bom utama masih berlanjut.

Masih dengan borgol melingkari pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, Chanyeol berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun bangun. Meski Chanyeol berkata ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun memaksa untuk membantu pemuda itu berjalan.

Begitu melangkah keluar pintu samping yang tak terkunci, tempat Baekhyun masuk tadi, mata Chanyeol menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. Tangan kirinya telah bersiap menarik pistol yang ia sembunyikan di ikat pinggang, setengah menduga Lord Zen dan Unicorn akan berdiri di depan gudang, menunggunya dengan sepasukan sniper yang akan membabat habis mereka detik itu juga.

Akan tetapi, tak ada apa-apa di sana. Tak ada siapapun yang terlihat di tengah temaramnya senja. Maka, Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun untuk berlari menjauhi gudang sekencangnya.

Setelah mereka berada pada jarak sekitar tiga puluh meter dari lokasi, ledakan yang cukup besar membelah langit malam. Gedung tinggi yang ditinggalkan itu dilalap api dengan bunyi derak dan patahan yang mengudara nyaring. Lontaran api dan tanah yang terbakar sempat memercik ke arah mereka, membawa serta kepulan asap hitam yang membuat sesak.

Seandainya ia tetap membiarkan dirinya diborgol di tengah gudang itu, Chanyeol yakin tubuhnya telah hangus terbakar saat ini. Barangkali tercerai berai dan tak bisa lagi dikenali. Kondisi yang amat nyaris dialaminya, seandainya saja pemuda mungil dalam pelukannya ini tidak datang. Sekarang, ia—mereka—hanya perlu menyusun rencana sebaik-baiknya untuk menyembunyikan diri dari organisasinya, _Exodus._

Pekikan elang yang terbang rendah ke arah mereka mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda ini dari bangunan yang tengah dilalap api. Sementara Chanyeol menatap burung besar dengan dominansi bulu hitam itu dengan heran, Baekhyun justru berseru senang.

"Ini elang yang memberitahuku soal keberadaanmu," ujarnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Burung elang ini yang memberitahumu?" ulangnya tak percaya.

"Ya. Ia menyodorkan kertas yang terikat di kakinya—ah, seperti itu!" Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, elang besar dengan sayap lebar itu terbang rendah di hadapan Chanyeol dengan cakar yang terulur ke depan. Seolah ingin memberitahu pemuda itu untuk mengambil gulungan kertas di kakinya.

Yang menggunakan elang sebagai pembawa pesan, sepanjang pengetahuan Chanyeol, hanyalah pimpinan tertinggi Exodus; Sang Mama. Jika elang hitam ini benar milik Sang Mama, apa artinya ini….?

Masih dengan keragu-raguan dan ketidakmengertian, Chanyeol melepaskan gulungan kertas dari cakar burung pemangsa itu. Kertas berwarna gading itu berisi beberapa baris kalimat dalam tinta merah:

 _Terhitung malam ini, Phoenix tak lagi bagian dari kita._

 _Hukuman mati atas pengkhianatan telah diberikan padanya._

 _Mereka yang berkomplot dengannya akan mendapat hukuman sepadan._

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya tulisan di kertas itu. Pesan yang ia yakin disebarkan pada seluruh anggota Exodus itu membuatnya lega tapi juga bingung.

"Apa isinya?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum dan mendekap pemuda mungil itu erat. Mungkin ia harus fokus pada merasa lega saja. Karena pesan itu secara tidak langsung telah mengumumkan bahwa ia sudah tak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan organisasi bawah tanah Exodus, bahwa nama Phoenix kini sudah benar-benar bisa dilepasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaah….. Lihat bagaimana kau mengacaukan pertunjukanku! Apa yang menarik dari akhir yang bahagia seperti ini?" Dari balik jendela suatu kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari sebuah gudang terbengkalai yang mengalami ledakan, seorang pria dengan mata merah mendesah panjang.

"Tutup mulutmu, Zen. Atau kulaporkan pada Ayah kau menghamburkan persediaan peledaknya untuk bermain-main." Satu orang lain yang turut menonton dari balik jendela, menyahut dingin.

"Galak sekali kau ini, sepupu! Apa aku tidak boleh meminta kompensasi? Bagaimanapun kau sudah membuatku kehilangan anak buah kesayanganku. Phoenix adalah senjata andalanku belakangan ini." Zen bersungut, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengusan tak peduli dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini? Apa yang membuatmu sampai melakukan hal seperti ini untuk mereka…. _Mama_?" Bola mata merah Zen melirik sosok dengan untaian rambut perak di sampingnya. Ia menyeringai, mencoba membaca arti pandangan bola mata berbeda warna itu pada dua pemuda di bawah sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Mana Haru?" Baekhyun bertanya saat masih tak melihat Haru di Café Black Pearl. Padahal hari selasa begini harusnya gadis itu pasti datang sejak sore hingga malam menjelang, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sampai larut, ditemani Ice Macchiato Caramel dan pancake pisang.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, Haru kembali ke Jepang dini hari ini. Ia bilang ada urusan keluarga yang amat mendesak," Kyungsoo menjawab setelah melayani meja nomor enam.

"Dini hari tadi? Tiba-tiba sekali. Aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya," Baekhyun bergumam sedih.

"Ah, ia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu." Kyungsoo berujar sambil mengambil sesuatu dari sudut meja counter. Sebuah buku dengan sampul seputih salju disodorkan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Untukku?"

"Sebenarnya….Haru bilang itu untukmu dan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menatap temannya terkejut. "Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" Seolah sadar dirinya sedang dibicarakan, pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut yang telah kembali berwarna hitam dan mengenakan kacamata ber-frame kotak mencondongkan tubuh di belakang Baekhyun.

Mendongak menatap kekasihnya, Baekhyun menyodorkan buku yang ditinggalkan Haru dan mengedik bingung. "Dari Haru," ujarnya.

"Haru? Anak perempuan yang kalian ceritakan tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo itu?" Chanyeol meraih buku putih seukuran A5 itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membukanya. "Waah, apa dia penggemarmu, Baek?" pemuda itu bertanya saat melihat buku itu ternyata penuh berisi sketsa wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak memberikan kembali buku itu pada kekasihnya, mengira anak bernama Haru ini hanya hoobae penggemar Baekhyun, saat sebuah tulisan di halaman tengah buku menarik perhatiannya.

 _You're not broken, just bent. You can learn to love again._

 _Just remember, Phoenix, there's no remedy for love…_

… _.but to love more._

Demi membaca tulisan itu, Chanyeol gemetar dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Siapa Haru ini?"

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
